Spirits Truly Lifted
by Childhood Enigma
Summary: An retelling of the kitchen scene between Vision and Wanda. Second One-Shot for Vision and Wanda.


Vision was in the kitchen preparing to make a meal for Wanda who still going through her turmoil as a new Avenger. With the tragic incident in Lagos and even a year ago after defeating Ultron with Pietro's death still weighing heavy upon her soul. However, she has gotten better during the year and looked to the team as a whole and family, especially Vision who she has a very special connection with.

Vision: A pinch of paprika...A pinch...

Wanda walks in the kitchen to see Vision cooking. "Vizh." Wanda speak out suddenly. "Wanda, hello." Vision said.

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: Is that paprikash?

Vision: Yes. See, I thought it might lift your spirits. After the events that took place in Lagos. Hopefully this shall get things above ground for you.

Wanda goes over to where Vision is standing and tests the paprika for herself. As she does, she takes a few seconds to really get the taste down to her taste buds. She felt she was going to regurgitate almost but she didn't want to hurt Vision's feelings.

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: Spirits lifted.

Vision realized her real thoughts on the paprika but didn't want to bring up the subject.

Vision: In my defense I'd haven't actually...eaten anything so...uh...

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: May I?

Vision: Oh please...

Vision backs away from her and looks at her. The feelings he has to him are unexplainable and yet, they fill him with comfort and reassurance. Hesitant and nervous around her he looks to find the next words to speak.

Vision: Wanda?

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: Hmm?

Vision: Uh, I uh...no one dislikes you, Wanda.

Wanda looks at Vision with a slightly confused grin. "Thanks." She said.

" Oh you're welcome. No. It's ah... involuntary response in their amygdala that can't help but being afraid of you." Vision said rethinking his words.

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: Are you?

Vision: My amygdala is synthetic, so...

She laughs at the joke Vision made as he laughs too. He himself was surprised that he can have humor tendencies.

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: There was a time Vizh, where I used to think of myself one way. But after this...

She twirls her fingers showing a little red ball of her powers.

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: I am something else. And still me, I think. But that's not what everyone else sees. I guess it takes for a while for them to truly understand what it means to become the one thing they fear.

Vision always listened to Wanda for he loved conversing with her. In many ways he can connect and relate to her situation which only makes him admire her more. Perhaps even...love her.

Vision: Do you know I don't know what this is?

Vision point to the Mind Stone to his head. "Not really." "I know it's not of this world. But it powered Loki staff, gave you your abilities. But its true nature is a mystery. And yet, it is part of me." "And during the past year, I've experienced dreams of my own." "It seems that, it's for telling me that all the events are leading up to something more...challenging for us and humanity along with it." "As well as many other worlds."

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: Are you afraid of it?

Vision: I wish too understand it. The more I do the less it controls me. One day, who knows, I may even control it.

Wanda focused back on Vision's cooking.

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: I don't know what's in this but it's not paprika. I'm gonna go to the store. I'll be back in 20 minutes.

Vision widens his eyes bit, hesitation sets in and he stops her path. "Uh, alternatively, we can order a pizza?" Vision said trying to hide the nervousness in his voice but she caught on. "Vision, are you not letting me leave?" She questioned. Vision hesitated once again. "...It is a question of safety I assure you." Vision said with guilt.

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: Vizh, you know I can handle myself.

She goes to walk again but Vision put his arm out, his hand on her arm. "I know." "But it's...not just for yours." Vision said. "What are you not telling me, Vizh?" She questioned.

Vision: Forgive me Wanda for you know I don't and can't lie. Mr. Stark has requested for me to watch over you while he is dealing with Captain Rogers and the situation with James Buchanan Barnes by perhaps bringing him to justice.

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: Okay? Why keep me here then?

Vision: He wishes to avoid the possibility of another public incident. Until the Accords are a more secured foundation. In his words.

Wanda shows little irritation and anger in her face and scoffs. "Why am I not surprised?" "And so what, as soon as Stark says something you hop and jump to it?" She said with a glare at Vision. The Android looks down from her gaze hurt and offended. "You're upset with the circumstance." "My deepest apologies." Vision said with sadness.

Vision was close to walking away from her site but she stopped him, grabbing his hand, feeling the electricity soothe from his particles. A rush was felt through her mind and body like no other. She felt Vision's own brain and process of dream. It was then she felt the emotion of guilt and shame that Vision held in his being. Wanda then looked at Vision.

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: Vizh, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. I felt your mind again, and as always you tell the truth. I didn't wish to snap at you it's just...you know I have a thing about being treated like a child. Or being looked as a another animal to be locked up.

Vision: I understand. Believe me Wanda, the last thing I ever wanted was for you not to trust me. I never want to give you reason to doubt my care for you.

Wanda looks into Vision's eyes with no intent of looking away from them as she stared with passion and she then suddenly out of reason, she rubbed her hands on Vision's chest. Vision felt many warm emotions going on through him and couldn't help but stare deeply at Wanda as she then felt his arms and face with both hands. "And what do you want?" Wanda asked him softly as Vision now caresses her face giving her a trusting sensation down her spine. "For people to see you...as I do." Vision said with love. As they continued to wander in each other's eyes, their passion and power grew. Wanda crashed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck and it took Vision by surprise but he started to return the kiss by cupping her face but as the kiss grew deeper, Vision holds her waist and picks her up giving Wanda a chance to wrap her legs around him. Wanda used her powers to cut the stove off so the food wouldn't burn for she was lost in make out war she was having until they broke it for them to breathe and she rests her forehead to his with their noses touching, eyes burning deeply into one another. "Take me to my room, Vizh." Wanda whispered in pure lust, smiling with satisfaction as Vision while still holding her waist hovered to her by then phasing through the wall as he usually did by not using the door.

They fall to her bed still locked in each other and the passion became rough when Vision pulled her hair and let out a gasp which broke the kiss. "I'm sorry, was too far?" Vision asked. Wanda's smile grew wider. "Do that again." She said thriving for pleasure. She now was on top of Vision giving hard kisses non stop especially when she found his tongue fighting for dominance and Vision pulled her hair few times giving her more passion and excitement. She even used her powers to hold Vision's hands down and then taking her clothes off. The moments that Vision and Wanda spent were heaven and in pure bliss. The love and affection they presented to their bodies and souls made it even more never-ending until it was dark. As they lay in bed, Wanda was sleeping but Vision doesn't sleep. Vision was now looking out the window of the headquarters remembering the unforgettable moment with Wanda and he decided to speak to her using the gem in his head for they were both connected by the jewel.

Vision: Wanda, how are you feeling?

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: Wonderful.

Vision: And your spirits?

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: ...Truly lifted my love...spirits truly lifted.

Vision smiled at her words. "I'm glad." "Goodnight, Wanda." He said softly. "Goodnight, Vizh." She said back. They would now have to care even more now then before for now they were officially lovers. Nothing would change that.


End file.
